jyp_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin Tyler
Gavin is one of the seelies in the series SHADOWHUNTERS DARK DEVICES, played by Wanna one KIm. Abilities * Shapeshifting: Fairies can disguise themselves as beautiful humans. A fairy's true form can have variety's of forms they can be beautiful flower faeries to dryads who are the souls of trees * Healing: Fairies have the ability to cure broken or withered plants; wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases and restore the emotions and spirits of others. * Photokinesis: Fairies have the ability to project and control light and nature. Fairies and witches are the only species shown to possess this power. A Fae with this ability can channel nature through their body and project it in a concentrated and powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as kinetic force, conclusively throwing or repelling objects a considerable distance. Most fairies use this ability to attack an enemy. They can even turn the energy into an explosive ball that they can throw at their enemies, somewhat like a grenade. * Mesmerization: Fairies can make humans do their bidding. The fairy only needs to have eye contact in order to seize your mind with a simple phrase or change in tone of voice. * Chlorokinesis: Fairies can manipulate vegetation. Fairies can grow plants to enormous proportions in nearly any environment, and use them as weapons that can grab and attack with vines and roots, grow or retract thorns. * Superhuman Strength: Fairies are much stronger than any human. They're strong enough to toss a fully grown human across a room with great force. * Superhuman Durability: Fairies can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. * Supernatural Knowlege: Fairies are much older and wiser than humans and even other supernatural creatures like vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters. * Telepathy: Fairies have the ability to read each others' minds and can read other peoples' minds as well. * Glamour: '''Able to cast vivid and convincing illusions in order to trick others as demonstrated with the illusion on the fae world, making it appear more appealing and beautiful. * '''Oneirokinesis: '''They are shown to be able to enter peoples dreams and converse with that person when fairies both entered their slumber. For a vampire, drinking large amounts of fae blood might trigger oneirokinesis. Fairy/human hybrids seem to receive the dreams while they are in a coma. * '''Longevity: Fairies can live much longer than most other creatures, but they are not immortal, implying that they eventually face natural death. They can, however, be injured or drained of their blood to the point of their deaths. Upon dying, a fairy returns to their original appearance and their corpse dissolves into glittering dust. Oath: When Fairies make an oath or promise the fairy and other person must touch fingers and a photokinetic light with come through the promiser's arm. It is possibly that if the oath is broken the promiser may die. Weaknesses * Lemons and Limes: Lemons and limes are poisonous to fairies. * Silver: This can be used against dark fairies--as they burn when they are touched with silver. * Iron: '''Fairies hate iron as it is proven to be harmful against them. * '''Sugar/Salt: If someone pours salt or sugar in front of them, they have to stop to count each grain one by one. * Cream: They also love cream, which, like alcohol, intoxicates them. * Sunglasses: The only way to combat fairy Mesmer is to wear reflective sunglasses or not look them in the eye. * Poisonious Bugs: Fairies are seen to be very close with nature but if something as small as a bug comes in their way and attacks them, they could face a serious illness and die. Category:Movie